wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Ah'tabai
Of the wild hunt and animal protector. Ah'tabai can be found scouting, tracking, and on other missions for the Zandalari, and the Horde. Physical Description At a stationary moment his softer features, and his calm, quiet demeanor may deceive a casual observer upon first glance. His cheeks and forehead are lightly freckled with blue scales. His loose motley colored hair frames his face at shoulder blade length creating a shrouded appearance. When he takes action it becomes more apparent that he has been detached from the stone ladened paths of society for some time, his mannerisms have a wild air about them. Ah'tabai moves with a predator like stride through most environments. A sharply focused ever watching gaze, and a very calculated confident tread. He retains enough politeness to return a nod of a head, or to offer a kindly smile curtained on either side by smaller tusks as it is followed by a dip of his gaze in respect. His armor is meticulously hand crafted of molted direhorn and raptor scales, and decorated with carved and etched emblems dedicated towards the loa Torcali. He wears hand crafted necklaces, with personal meaning to them that may be glimpsed in viewing as the strands of leather and material move about his neckline. He carries all his worldly possessions in a few ruck and haversacks that either is carried on his person, or on his direhorn companion Za'tar. He keeps various of weapons, from bows, spears, skinning and fishing knives on his person, and with Za'tar for practical reasons. Personality Ah'tabai was well educated to become an experienced tracker, that every irregularity on the landscape is a tale to come to understand. Knowing that every slightest disturbance is a unique signature left for another to learn. A low lying valley is as much a story, as stealthy step left behind by a saurid. A distant snap of a twig, is just as significant as the sound of a near by roaring of a waterfall. He learned early on the behavioral mannerisms of the wild, to understand, as well as to question all that wandered the jungles. His mannerisms reflect that upbringing, brave, true, while silently observing before responding. He has high compassion and empathy towards all of the natural world, having a calm even handed respect, while holding a soothing low rumbling voice when dealing with situations that may arise. He still holds the sharp prowess that is needed when it comes to down to his own survival. He may be considered more on the reserved side, or perhaps even shy by Zandalari standards by the way he carries himself cautiously in a social setting. Ah'tabai hasn't yet earned his own title or status within the Zandalari community, he is in the process of attempting to find his place amongst his people, and the world. History His family was called away from the city before his time. Ah'tabai's parents being natural born hunters and trackers found it more comfortable to live amongst the vines away from the political drama. Ah'tabai, flourished in the slightly secluded lifestyle outside the city limits his parents had selected. In his childhood he found kinship with the beasts his parents would raise, train, which they would eventually take to Warbeast Kraal. His parents were widely well known for their skills for taming, and the amicable dispositions the beasts acquired under their care. The great beasts that his parents raise were frequently used by the Zandalari army.. It was in his later adolescence that his parents disappeared during one of the war beast Kraal exchanges for goods. He was left to his own devices during their journey, and had remained in their hut with one remaining direhorn hatchling awaiting their return. It was this way until the food ran out knowing that they were never gone as long as that, when Ah'tabai went in search for them. Once he had reached Warbeast Kraal, he had seen that the beasts his parents had intended to trade doing well, and in good care. It took him a while to get enough nerve to ask where his parents were. The answer was they had taken what they traded and had left to return home. The speculations as to what happened ran wild, with just as many imaginative conclusions. The one thing remained certain, it was from there on out that Ah'tabai was alone, except for the single direhorn hatchling left in his care. He eventually came to name Za'tar, never feeling right to trade off his only companion. He did search thoroughly for his parents, for days on end, but the tracks became too ambiguous due to the many factors the wilds decided to smudge away. The tells were soon lost to him as to what way the parents had gone off towards. He knew well enough, not even to fathom to venture towards the swamp of Nazmir, nor towards the land of the exiles. He spent years in the jungle only traveling within the empire's city when a need called for it. In the more current months he began to notice more changes within the wilds, strange beings traversing the merchant roads, and the sensations of a growing unrest. This unsettling nature under the canopy he simply was not accustom to. The growing sense of danger within wilds brought him to the city once more, out of a great curiosity. Ah'tabai found much had changed since his last visit, as he wandered about the port. He eventually discovered the truth from astute observation what exactly was transpiring. The king had fallen and the new queen had taken her place at the throne. In a strange twist of a happenstance a friend of his parents noticed Ah'tabai amongst the gathered, then in an act kindness and honor, had proceeded to vouch for Ah'tabai's tracking, scouting, and beast training skills. That he could be a great use in these uncertain times. Ah'tabai could not decline the honor this friend of his mother and father had bestowed and proposed in this opportunity. It had offered him the ability travel beyond the land he knew to learn more of these new things. Loa of worship Torcali His parents were drawn far afield, before his time, becoming devout Torcalin. They introduced him to teachings of the loa of bounty, the wandering bulwark, the strength of the Zandalari spears. He arrived at the terrace of Torcali at an early age where he learned the signs of the wind through the grass. The stories which of which stirring of fertile soil could speak of once it was disturbed. He worships in the wild, where he too wanders afar as his parents did before him. Companion animals Za'tar ( Direhorn ) Pack and tack animal, bull warbeast. Currently fostering: Korwi ( Raptor ) Found injured in a cave Ah'tabai is aiding in the young she raptor's recovery. Quotes "Fools don't suffer long in the jungle. " Category:Zandalari Troll Category:Characters Category:Horde Hunter Category:Troll